Un Noël d'Enfer
by kalid1983
Summary: OS pour ma tite Zikette. Thème imposé : Un Noël chez les Winchester... et où il doit être question de charentaises :P


Il faisait froid dehors ce matin et les faibles rayons du soleil venaient éclairer le doux spectacle de la nature sans pour autant réussir à le réchauffer. Le paysage était là, derrière les fenêtres, figé dans le plus beau de ses manteaux. D'une blancheur immaculée, il semblait être de velours mais à la lueur de l'aurore, il scintillait de mille feux, comme serti de mille et un diamants. Vous l'aurez compris, l'hiver avait repris ses droits et le calme aussi. Pas de créatures surnaturelles à l'horizon. Pas de sortie douloureuse pour son bébé. Aucune raison valable d'aller se les geler par -40°. Ok. On en était loin et alors ? -10°... -40°... c'était pareil. Un gros chiffre. Un très très gros chiffre en-dessous de zéro. Alors oui, il était bien... Il se sentait comme un coq en pâte, enveloppé par la douce chaleur de la couette, entouré de superbes naïades simplement vêtues de rouge et de fourrure blanche, le tout loin du regard réprobateur de son petit frère. Ah, elle était belle la vie ! Oh oui ! Un sourire éclaira son visage...

"Dean... DEEE-EEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNN ! DEAN !"

Le regard un peu perdu et déçu de ne pas retrouver de présence féminine à ses côtés, il soupira.

"Qu'est-ce t'en as fait ?" (en plissant ses yeux)

Sammy lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension qui l'obligea à revoir sa copie.

"Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé d'abord ? Y'a même plus moyen de rêver en paix... Tu sais quel jour on est ?"

"Ouep ! C'est Noël !... et il a neigé !"

"M'en fous ! C'est Noël... il est 8 heures et il n'y a pas de chasse en vue dooooooooooonc... je peux (et veux) dormir... A plus tard !" (en disparaissant sous la couette)

"Mais Deeeeeeaaaaaannnnn ! C'est Noël !"

"Merci, j'avais compris Einstein. N'empêche qu'il est toujours trop tôt. Bonne nuit Sammy !"

"Mais c'est Noëëëllllll !..." (mode sale gosse boudeur et plaintif)

"Hé Sam, on t'a jamais dit que pour un esprit anti-Noël, tu étais bien pressé...?" (sous la couette)

Pour toute réponse, le principal intéressé esquissa un énorme sourire victorieux.

"Mais t'es pas curieux de savoir ce que le Père Noël t'a apporté...?"

Dean sortit la tête de dessous la couette en ouvrant un oeil.

"Ecoute Sammy, j'ai quelque chose de grave à t'annoncer... Le Père Noël n'existe pas... sinon je serais en bien meilleure compagnie à l'heure qu'il est. Sans rancune, p'tit frère ?!" (repassant la tête sous la couette)

"Mais moi j'veux savooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !"

Dean inspira profondément et consentit à s'échapper de son cocon de douceur et de chaleur, non sans maugréer à tout va. Merde ! Il était à peine 8h30. _Sale gosse !_

"C'est bien parce que c'est toi..." _Prépare-toi à souffrir mon tit Sammy !..._

Et c'est dans le plus religieux des silences qu'il suivit son petit frère, euphorique pour deux, jusqu'au pied du sapin.

"Wow Sammy ! Tu t'es vraiment surpassé !" (en sifflant)

"Mais c'est pas moi Dean !... C'est..."

"Oui Oui... Le Père Noël, je sais... Avant de repartir, il faudra vraiment qu'on ait une discussion d'adulte à adulte, Sammy. En attendant, si on ouvrait les cadeaux...?"

Prêt à tout dans de pareils moments, le jeune homme sépara les cadeaux en deux tas bien distincts.

"T'en as un de plus que moi..."

"Ah ça, mon p'tit Sammy, c'est parce que j'suis l'aîné !..."

"C'est pas juste !" (boudeur)

"Allons... Allons... Sammy... fais pas cette tête ! Si ça s'trouve en plus, tes cadeaux sont plus beaux que les miens..."

"Vrai ?"

"Puisque j'te l'dis !"

Chacun de son côté déchira le papier cadeau et défit les rubans, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'admiration.

"Cool ! Un châle et... oh !... des revues... ahem !... des revues pour adultes..."

"Du whisky ! De l'huile pour mon bébé ! Et... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc...?" (en agitant un petit truc en fourrure)

"Euh... sans trop m'avancer, je dirais un string..." (explosé de rire)

"C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le Père Noël a fait une erreur de livraison..."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as peur qu'il ne soit pas à ta taille ?"

"Peur ? Moi ? Tu rigoles ! Suis sûre que Charlotte adorera !..." (clin d'œil)

"Cha... Dean !"

"Alors, on ouvre les derniers ?"

Signe de tête.

"Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Le Demonolicon ! Une édition d'origine en plus ! Et moi qui pensais qu'elles avaient toutes brûlé pendant l'Inquisition !... Décidément, y'a pas à dire, le Père Noël fait des miracles !..."

Dean leva un sourcil et fixa longuement son frère.

"Quoi ?" _T'es sûr qu'on est frères ?_

"Non. Non. Rien. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Bon. A moi maintenant !"

Il secoua gentiment la boîte. Pas de tic-tac. Pas de bruit de verre brisé. Juste un léger bruit sourd. Pas un colis piégé... Ouf ! C'était déjà ça. Intrigué malgré tout, il souleva le couvercle et le papier de soie avec une infinie délicatesse. Et c'est là qu'il les vit... sublimes, élégantes dans leur robe écossaise. Il tomba immédiatement sous leur charme et les enfila de suite. Des charentaises... Cela faisait des années qu'il en rêvait pour réchauffer ses petits petons pendant les longues nuits d'hiver. Il n'allait pas les quitter de sitôt... Parole de Dean ! Il ne savait pas encore à quel point ce serait vrai.

La journée se passa dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses. Sam resta des heures dans le rocking-chair, le châle sur les épaules, à tricoter... non, à potasser son nouveau grimoire, au coin de la cheminée. Du point de vue de Dean, il avait surtout l'air d'une vieille mémé. Dean, lui, admira ses précieux chaussons en position assise, couchée, debout, avec le chat du voisin sur les genoux... enfin bref, dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables. Et même là, il avait l'impression qu'elles lui faisaient de l'œil. Mais toute bonne chose avait sa fin et il n'était pas question de les garder pour la douche et le lit. Oui mais voilà, en jeunes filles de bonne famille, elles avaient du caractère. Et quand il fallut s'en défaire, rien n'y fit. Elles tinrent dur comme fer. Quoi ? Les abandonner ? Elles ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elles n'étaient pas n'importe qui, que diable ! De haute noblesse écossaise... Il y avait donc des règles de bienséance à respecter. Sans doute Dean n'en avait pas assez pris note car, quand il franchit la porte de salle de bains et une fois déshabillé, il voulut se déchausser... Patatras ! Il se retrouva au sol, les quatre fers en l'air. Bah quoi ? Mesdemoiselles ne supportaient pas d'être mouillées... Et abîmer leur permanente, ça va pas la tête ?

"Tout va bien là-dedans ?"

"Grumpff ! Ouais... Ouais... Juste un petit compte à régler..."

Sammy fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe mais retourna tout de même à sa lecture. De l'autre côté de la porte, une nouvelle bataille commençait... Dean, une simple serviette autour de la taille, tentait maintenant une toute nouvelle tactique : celle de la surprise. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était toujours elles qui bénéficiaient de cet avantage... Score final inter-salle de bains : Charentaises 15 - Dean 0.

Le corps endolori et couvert de bleus, la mine défaite, Dean consentit finalement à retourner dans la chambre. Il croisa le regard de son frère et alla s'effondrer sur le lit, mort de fatigue. Mauvaise nouvelle : c'était l'heure pour ces belles de faire de l'exercice. Sans demander l'avis de leur propriétaire, elles se posèrent au sol et se mirent à déambuler dans la pièce... Dean eut tout juste le temps de rattraper la serviette avant qu'il n'en soit révélé de trop.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

"Sammy, fais quelque chose ! Elles r'mettent ça !"

Pauvre Dean ! Il avait l'air d'un robot, ses pas n'étant plus commandés que par les fameuses charentaises, et se dirigeait dangereusement vers la sortie. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour lui, elles étaient frileuses. Quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elles sentirent la neige toute fraîche, ni une ni deux elles s'enfuirent... et Dean se retrouva au sol. Dans sa chute, son talon heurta la queue du chat qui, la vie est ainsi faite, se vengea sur son noble pied. Les yeux au bord des larmes et un cri de douleur coincé au fond de la gorge, Dean lança un regard désespéré vers son frère. Mais pas seulement.

"S'te plaît Sammy, dis-moi qu'il y a un mode d'emploi pour les retirer !..."

"T'as regardé dans la boîte ?" (en haussant les épaules)

Pendant que son frère faisait le tour de la chambre, les mains tenant étroitement sa serviette, Sam fouilla la boîte. Et en lieu et place d'un mode d'emploi, il y avait une mise en garde.

'_Prenez garde vous qui vous vous voyez offrir ce cadeau empoisonné, car les charentaises de Maître Dante n'en font qu'à leur volonté. Une fois mises, elles ne peuvent être ôtées du pied._'

"Dean, j'crois qu'on a un souci..."

"Tu crois ? Enlève-moi ces machins !"

"Comme tu veux..."

Sans mot dire, il partit chercher le nécessaire dans le coffre de l'Impala et...

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette scie ? T'es malade ?"

"C'est le seul moyen Dean..."

"Hé ben trouves-en un autre ! Devenir cul-de-jatte n'est pas une option ! Lâche-moi cette scie, Sammy, tu commences à m'faire peur !..."

"Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, mais je te jure que tu ne sentiras rien..."

"Sammy... SAM ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !"

"Dean ! DEAN ! Hé mec, ça va ?"

"Ouais ouais... Rien de grave. Juste un cauchemar... juste un putain de cauchemar... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Tu veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?"

"Tu me donnes deux minutes...? Bien..."

Et dans un calme olympien, il retrouva son frère au pied du sapin et commença à ouvrir ses paquets. Bouteille de whisky. Bidon d'huile. String fourrure et... oh non ! D'un geste vif mais précis, il saisit les charentaises et les balança dans l'âtre après les avoir bien saupoudrés de sel.

"Mais t'es dingue ! Ça va pas ?"

"Crois-moi Sammy, si tu savais, tu m'remercierais..."

"D'avoir perdu 90 dollars dans un cadeau qui te ferait plaisir...? Je doute... J'peux même pas m'les faire rembourser maintenant..."

"Elles étaient démoniaques Sammy... Elles ont mérité leur sort..."

"Hors de ma vue !"

Dean haussa les épaules, prit sa veste et sortit direction le parking chauffé. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il aperçut la carrosserie noire rutilante de son bébé. S'approchant doucement d'elle, il lui caressa le capot puis la portière et se laissa glisser sur le siège conducteur.

"Avec toi au moins, il n'y a jamais de mauvaises surprises... Tu m'aimes... Je t'aime..." (en laissant courir ses doigts sur le volant)

Presque instantanément, les phares s'illuminèrent et le moteur se mit à vrombir. _Mon nom est Charlotte Impala, mais appelle-moi Christine... Accroche-toi mon Loulou !_ Les pneus crissèrent et un cri déchirant envahit l'habitacle.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**" 


End file.
